Blue & Gold
by LegendaryWrighter
Summary: Demyx is a below average student whose grades become the concern of his teacher. What happens when said teacher assigns the smartest student in class as his tutor and Demyx falls in love with him? Main pairing: Zemyx, AkuDemy, and hints of Soriku. Rated M for later chapters
1. Schoolboy Crush

**A/N: Hello there everyone. See, I told you guys I'd be posting more. I know I should be updating Loyalty, but I have major writer's block. I decided to browse through my old works for inspiration and found this story. I love this one and like Loyalty now, I had a hard time writing this one. So I decided to feed all of your hungers for more stories with one of my favourite fics of one of my favourite pairings. ENJOY!**

**Characters (c) Square Enix Until I get really rich and buy the KH franchise *_***

**Blue & Gold: Chapter 1**

**Schoolboy Crush**

It was a normal day in school for the students of Destiny High. The classes were boring for some and fascinating for others. But there was one particular student who stood out among the rest. He was a blonde and his hair was styled in a mullet. He had sea-green eyes and he played a guitar. He wasn't the academic type of student. He was usually laid back. He would only excel at Music and P.E. and his grades were only B minuses. His name was Demyx and the only reason he went to school was probably his because of his friends Axel and Roxas.

It was Homeroom time and the students were talking about the upcoming school fund raising project. The teacher called Demyx to approach his table. "You're failing, Demyx." He said. "So? That never stopped my teachers from grading papers." Demyx replied. "Demyx, when a teacher looks at their students, they see a reflection of their own abilities. When I look at you, I see my own F. Do you like to fail, Demyx?" "No sir, but I can exp…" Demyx was cut off when his teacher pointed his ruler at him. "I do not like to fail either Demyx. That is why I talked to your teachers and they agreed to give you re-tests on Saturday on the last week of this month. And since I know you can't be responsible enough, I've assigned you a tutor." Just then another student approached the desk.

This boy had slate-blue hair which covered his right eye. He had gray eyes and wore rectangular glasses. "Sir, here are the ideas for our class's fund raising." The boy said while handing the teacher a folder. "Ah, right on cue." The teacher said as he took the folder. "Demyx, if you're not familiar, this is Zexion. He is our class president, vice president of the student body and top 2 in the entire batch's academic rankings. He will also be your tutor." Demyx looked at Zexion and saw how short he was. "Are you sure he's supposed to be here? It seems to me like he belongs in a nursery." "I will not stoop to your level of childishness." Zexion said. "And sir, I think it would be more suiting for us to place this one somewhere else. In the zoo would be the most suiting environment for such a primitive beast." Zexion said. He then returned to his seat in the corner of the room and began reading a large book. Demyx then glared at his teacher. "I'm sure you'll get along." He said with a grin. Demyx plopped down on his seat.

At lunch, Demyx was eating with Roxas and Axel when Zexion approached them. "We will begin your lessons today." He said. "We will meet everyday after class at the library." Demyx just nodded. Zexion then walked towards the direction of a man with long blonde hair and a science coat. "So he's your tutor, huh?" Axel asked as he took a bite from his burger. Demyx nodded. "What an uptight snob." "Don't be like that, Axel." Roxas said. "I would be that uptight too if I had as many duties as him." Demyx just let out a sigh as his friends argued. He then went to his next class.

When the end of classes came, Demyx went to the library and found Zexion on a table on the far end with different books on the table. Half an hour had passed and Zexion and Demyx were finished with Math, Science and History. They proceeded to the music room. "Now, you're nearly failing music because you can't memorize the keys on the piano." Zexion said. He then approached the piano and told Demyx each key. After a few minutes, Demyx looked at Zexion. "So let me get this straight. There are over 25 keys on the piano, but there are only 7 names for the keys?" Demyx asked. "Precisely" Zexion said. He then sat on the chair and started playing Canon in D major by Johann Pachelbel. The music was heavenly and Demyx walked closer to the piano. He closed his eyes and absorbed the wonderful sound. There was silence when Zexion stopped playing. "Beautiful" Demyx said. "Are you sure? My music teacher says I need improvement." Zexion said looking up at Demyx. "Are you kidding? It was brilliant!" Demyx said almost shouting as he looked down. At that moment, Demyx's and Zexion's eyes met each other. Demyx was mesmerized by the shorter teen's gaze. A few moments later, Zexion looked away. "That's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow." He said not getting up from the seat. Demyx grabbed his bag and walked out to the hall.

He was joined by Axel. "So, how do you wanna do it?" He asked. "Do what?" Demyx asked with an eyebrow raised. "Get to know the guy. I know a crush look when I see it buddy." "Oh please. That's preposterous." Demyx said. Axel only replied with smirk. "I think the word suits the situation. Oh God, what am I saying?" "Man, only an hour with the guy and you fall in love with him and start talking like him." Axel said chuckling. "Just admit it. You like the guy, don't you?" "I…like the way he plays music." Demyx said. "I gotta go." He then bolted off. 'No it's not possible. We're complete opposites.' Demyx thought to himself. 'But Zexion said in the Science lesson that opposites attract. Ugh! Stupid Axel! Making me think these things. I do not have a crush on Zexion…I hope.'


	2. First Date

**A/N: And here's part 2 on the same day. Just to show you guys that I'm keeping my word about posting more often. Not much to say here except I hope you guys enjoy this story. It was a struggle to finish, but all those restless nights of thinking of what to write next was worth it in the end. Here you go!**

**Blue & Gold: Chapter 2**

**First Date**

Demyx was sitting on the lunch table studying for his Math subject and was having a hard time. Reason one; he hated Math. Reason two; he was thinking about what Axel said. 'What if Axel is right?' He thought to himself. 'NO! He can't be right. He's never right.' He then slammed his face on his book. "What's wrong with him?" Roxas asked. "One, he hates Math. Two, he has a crush on Zexion but keeps denying it which only kills him on the inside." Axel replied. Demyx shot up with an angry look on his face. "I do not have a crush on…" "Demyx, are you having trouble with Math again?" Demyx turned and saw Zexion standing right behind him. "Zexion…Well, I…um." Demyx tried to spout a scentence. "As expected" Zexion said as he shook his head. "It only takes a few hours for you to forget a lesson." He then sat next to Demyx and took the pencil. Axel gave Demyx an evil looking grin and left the table with Roxas.

Demyx listened to Zexion's lesson on how to solve for X. While he was listening, he smelled a scent of peppermint. "Peppermint?" He muttered out loud. "Oh, I'm sorry." Zexion said. "Peppermint is my favorite scent. My room is filled with it so some must have rubbed of on me. I'm sorry if it bothers you." "No, I think it smells great." Demyx said. Zexion smiled but it soon faded and he turned."Did you understand the lesson?" He asked. "I guess so. To solve for X, we need to transpose the values to the other side. When a value is transposed, its sign changes from positive to negative and vice versa. X cannot have a value nor can it be negative." Demyx said. Zexion, contented with his work, patted Demyx on the shoulder and left. Demyx watched Zexion leave and turned to see his to friends smiling at him. "You know that you guys are little devils, right?" And with that, the three friends picked up their stuff and headed for their next class.

Zexion was waiting in the park after class. Since it was Friday, he and Demyx agreed to meet in a place where they both enjoyed being. He stood from the bench which he was sitting on and stretched. "Zexion!" He heard a faint voice calling his name. He looked and saw Demyx with a huge grin on his face running towards his direction. Before he could react, the blonde picked him up and twirled him around. "Demyx, put me down." Zexion demanded, but to no avail. "I did it, Zexion! I aced a pop quiz in Math." Demyx said cheerfully. "Really?" Zexion said as he was put on the ground. "That's great Demyx!" "It was all because of you, Zexion." The blonde said with a big grin on his face. He then pulled the shorter teen in for a hug. "Thanks, Zexy. You're the best." Zexion, not too pleased with the new nickname, decided to hug back. Demyx, realizing that they were in an awkward position, broke the hug. "So to thank you, I'm going to treat you to dinner tonight." Demyx said. "Oh no. That's not necessary." Zexion said. "Awwwww. Please, Zexy. It's just my way of thanking you." Demyx pleaded with puppy eyes. Zexion let out a sigh. "All right. Just stop calling me Zexy in public." He said. They agreed to meet at the mall later that night.

Demyx dressed up in a light blue shirt and a dark hoodie, navy blue pants and black sneakers. He was about to leave his room when his cellphone rang. "Hello?" Demyx said. "You ready for your date?" Axel said over the phone in a teasing manner. "What are you…Wait, were you spying on me?" Demyx questioned. "Spying is such a harsh word, Demy. I'd prefer stalking." Axel said. "Axel!" "Don't worry. I'm not going to ruin your little date. Besides, I thought you'd be happy enough with that hug." Demyx didn't reply. He knew that he was blushing. "Just so you know, it looked like Zexion was enjoying the hug from Roxas's angle. We'll send you the pics later." "Wait! There are pictures?!" Demyx asked in disbelief. "Ciao, Demyx. Don't screw up your fist date." Axel said before he hung up. Demyx angrily placed his phone in his pocket and left.

Demyx met Zexion at the center of the mall. He wore a white long-sleeved polo and a black vest, black dress pants and leather shoes. "Zexy, you do know we're only going out for dinner, not going to a ball, right?" Demyx said. "My father always tells me that I not only have to be the best, but I have to look the best," Zexion replied as he adjusted his glasses. They walked into a fast food restaurant and Demyx ordered a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake while Zexion also had a cheeseburger but a vanilla milkshake instead. As they ate, Zexion and Demyx talked about their personal lives. A few minutes passed and they became quiet. "So, Demyx…" Zexion began. Demyx was drinking his milkshake. "Who's the person that you don't have a crush on?" The question shocked Demyx so much that chocolate milk squirted out of his nose. Zexion burst into laughter. Demyx wiped off the milk from his face and stared at Zexion for awhile and laughed as well.

The two walked home together. It was 8:30 and the moon was full in the sky. "The way milk came out of your nose was hilarious." Zexion said. "I haven't laughed like that in years." Demyx looked down at the shorter teen to see him smiling. He was captivated by that smile. When Zexion looked at him, he turned away in order to hide his blushing face. "So, who is it?" Zexion asked. Demyx didn't answer. "Come on, Demyx. You can tell me." "It's not important so you shouldn't bother yourself with it." Demyx replied still facing the other way. "If it wasn't so important then you'd be able to talk about it with me." Zexion said moving in front of the blonde, making him face the shorter teen. Their eyes met once again. "Well… it's just that…" Demyx tried to form a sentence when a car parked in the driveway. "Demyx, is that you?" A female voice called. "Yeah mom, it's me." Demyx replied. "Could you lend me a hand with the groceries?" She asked. "Sure thing mom. Well it looks like you gotta go." Demyx said with a sigh of relief. Just before Demyx approached the car Zexion called out to his mom. "Excuse me, but could you use another hand?" "Why thank you. Demyx could learn a thing or two from you." Demyx's mom replied. "You have no idea." Demyx muttered softly.

A few minutes later, the boys were done and they were outside again. "I guess you'd better get home now. My mom says you can come over any time you like." Demyx said. "Don't think that just because I didn't get my answer today that I'm going to give up." Zexion said with a smirk. "Whatever you do, you will never get the answer out of me." Demyx said while sticking his tongue out. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Just be sure to sleep with one eye open from now on." Zexion said coldly. He then left and Demyx went to his room. Just then, a text came from Axel which said 'Smooth moves, lover boy. I give you 50 points for making him laugh and another 50 for having milk come out of your nose.' Demyx just lay on his bed and immediately fell asleep.


	3. Couple

**Blue & Gold: Chapter 3**

**Couple**

It was the week before Destiny High's fundraising project and all the classes were preparing their classrooms with their selected ideas. Zexion's class decided to have a café. They already had the equipment and the ingredients; all they needed now was the staff. The class was divided into two groups; the girls were the ones cooking and the boys will be the waiters, and once in a while, a student will sing a play an instrument to entertain the guests. Zexion was teaching the boys how to be proper waiters. He taught them the proper posture while standing and walking. He taught them how to carry trays with dishes on it while maintaining the proper posture. He also taught them how to speak properly.

Zexion was now checking their performances individually. Demyx was the last one and Zexion had him stand and walk while carrying a tray with dishes on it. When he stopped, Zexion shook his head. "Your posture is off." He said as he went behind Demyx. He then used both of his hands to grab Demyx's waist. "Don't be nervous." He said. "When you're standing, walking or even taking an order. Think of a thought that calms you down." Demyx blushes lightly as the scene of Zexion reading a book under the shade of a tree pops in his head, but he calms down anyway. Zexion then placed his right hand on Demyx's stomach and his left on the upper part of Demyx's back. Demyx's face had begun to burn a light pink color. He was glad that the others had already left. Zexion then applied a little force and straightened Demyx's body. Zexion then patted him on the back which told Demyx that he was done.

Demyx and Zexion walked home together. "So Zexy" Demyx began. "My tests will be on Saturday next week. Do you think I'll pass?" "Not unless you get rid of that attitude of yours." Zexion scoffed. "If you're so confident, then how about a bet?" Demyx smirked. "I'm listening." Zexion said. "If I pass, you have to do one thing that I say with no objections." Demyx said. "And if you fail, you will have to tell me who 'you don't have a crush on'." Demyx hesitated but he nodded his head in agreement and they shook hands and sealed the deal. That night, Demyx slept over at Axel's house. "So that's the bet, huh?" Axel asked. Demyx nodded as he prepared his bed on the floor. "Then you should just tell the shrimp you have a crush on him instead of embarrassing yourself." Axel said as he lied down on his pillow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Demyx asked while glaring at Axel. "I'm just saying that it would be better to get this over and done with." "Well I'm going to prove you wrong." Demyx said as he pulled his blanket over himself. "I'll ace my tests and win my bet." Axel had fallen asleep already. 'I'm going to ace my tests and I'll get Zexy to go on a date with me, whether he knows it or not' Demyx thought to himself and then drifted off to sleep.

Demyx woke up the next morning with Axel staring at him with an evil grin. "Morning, Demyx." He said in a teasing tone. "Did you sleep well?" "Uh…Yeah." Demyx said as he blushed. "Mind giving me the details?" "I'd rather cut my own tongue rather than tell you." Demyx scoffed. He then went into the bathroom to take a bath. A few hours later, Demyx was sitting under a tree at the park, listening to music from his i-pod. He fell asleep after a couple of minutes and Zexion found him. An evil smirk found its way onto Zexion's lips. He carefully removed the Demyx's earphones and sat next to him closely. "Demyx…" he whispered into Demyx's ear. "Yeah…Zexy..?" Demyx muttered. "Who is the person who you have a crush on?" Zexion whispered. "The…person that I…is…" Before Demyx could finish, his body fell on the ground. Zexion simply put Demyx's earphones back in and left, defeated. After that, Demyx woke up with a smirk on his face and headed home.

On the day of the fundraiser, Demyx was late. He woke up at 7:00 and took a bath as quickly as he could. He then rushed down stairs, grabbed his bag and lunch and zoomed out of the house. He was about to burst through the front door of the school when he was stopped by his adviser. "You're lucky the principal has excused all late students for today." He said. "Go to the locker room and change into your outfit." Demyx rushed to the locker room and found Zexion waiting. "You're late" he said as he glared at Demyx. "I know, I know." Demyx said as he rushed in and changed. He and Zexion arrived at their class and were amazed to see that the place was packed, mostly with females. Zexion gave Demyx a pencil and a notepad. "Remember…service with a smile." Zexion whispered as he went to the door and opened it for two new customers. Demyx put on a smile and began to take orders.

While he was working, Demyx noticed a girl blushing as Zexion led her and friend to their table. He then pulled the chair for her and took their order. Demyx was about to approach them when his adviser grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him towards the platform. He then gave Demyx a guitar and placed a microphone in front of him. "So guys, I'm Demyx." He said nervously and then he saw Zexion smirking at him. "So I'm going to play 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz." And he did it perfectly. His played and sang so well, that the people outside the classroom went in just to find out where the music was coming from. At the end, everybody gave a roaring applause. Demyx was amazed to see that he was that good. He then continued his work as a waiter.

When the day ended, Demyx and Zexion were the last ones out of the classroom. They went to the locker room to change. "So, what did you think of my performance today?" Demyx asked the shorter teen as they opened their lockers. "It was…adequate." Zexion said. "Awww, come on. You know you enjoyed it." The blonde took of his shirt and fixed his hair. He looked down at Zexion who looked like he was about to collapse. He fell backwards but Demyx caught him just in time. He then sat on one of the benches and placed Zexion on his lap. Zexion rested his head on Demyx's chest while his arms were wrapped around Demyx's stomach to make sure that he didn't fall off Demyx's lap. Demyx blushed as he cradled the bluenette in his arms. Demyx felt Zexion's soft breathing on his neck. He hugged him tighter and placed his face gently on the other's head. A few minutes later, Zexion opened his eyes and saw two green orbs staring down at him. His head was still on Demyx's chest and their faces were so close, their noses were a few inches away from touching. They both stared into each others' eyes, both not wanting to break away from each other. Zexion then smiled. "I finally figured it out who the person is." He said softly. He placed one of his hands behind Demyx's head and pulled the blonde's face closer to his. Their lips touched and they kissed each other. Demyx broke the kiss and they both stared into each others' eyes. "So, I guess this means we're a couple now?" Demyx said. Zexion just kissed him on the cheek and rested his head again on the blonde's chest, which meant yes.

**Author's End Notes: Awww that was a lovely story. It was, until I decided to continue it long ago. So for those of you who thought this was Zexy's and Demy's happy ending, you thought wrong. I mean, come on guys, there's a reason I included Drama as a genre. Anyway, for those of you who loved this story and for those who want more, you're all in luck. Be posting soon. Cheers!**


	4. In Boiling Water

**Blue & Gold: Chapter 4**

**In Boiling Water**

Zexion was sitting on his usual spot in the park one Saturday afternoon, but there was something strange. He wasn't reading or writing, he was just staring up into the blue sky with a worried look on his face. 'I wonder how Demyx did on his tests.' He thought to himself. 'He wasn't ready, we needed more time.' Just then, a teen with spiked blonde hair called his attention. "Oh, hey Roxas." Zexion said. "Hey" Roxas replied. "What're you doing all by yourself here on Saturday?" "Demyx's retests are today. I'm waiting for him." Zexion answered. Just then, Roxas's cellphone rang. "Excuse me, it's my brother." Roxas said as he stood and flipped his phone open. Just as Roxas left, Demyx arrived and Zexion immediately approached him. "Well, how'd it go?" Zexion asked. "Zexion, you really gave time and effort to teach me." Demyx started. 'Oh no, he failed. He'll have to repeat the year and we'll be separated.' Zexion thought. "What happened?" Just then, Zexion felt soft lips touch his. Demyx had leaned in and kissed him. Demyx pulled away and looked at Zexion with a smile, who was confused. "I passed all my tests." He said. Zexion's eyes widened and he gave a sigh of relief. "Were you worried, Zexy?" Demyx asked. "A little" Zexion answered as he picked up his book from the bench. Demyx pulled him in for a hug and Zexion didn't resist. "There was no way I was going to fail. You tutored me and besides, I knew what was at stake." He said as brushed the hair covering Zexion's right eye aside. Zexion looked up, making orbs of gray clash with ones of sea-green. Demyx slowly lowered his face, closer to the shorter teen's. Before the space was closed, they were interrupted by the greeting of a familiar red-headed troublemaker.

"Hey guys!" Axel said as he walked towards them. "Did I interrupt something?" "No, nothing at all." Zexion said as he released himself from Demyx's grasp. Axel accepted Zexion's answer, but the death glare Demyx was giving him proved otherwise. They were soon joined by Roxas and Demyx told them the news. "That's great, Dem." Axel said. "You know what; we should have a party for Demyx." "That's a great idea, Axel." Roxas said. "I can call Sora and the others and we can have it tonight at our place." "Tonight?" Demyx asked. "Yeah, is there something wrong?" Demyx was about to reply when Zexion held his hand. "No, tonight is fine." He said. "We don't have any plans, right Dem?" Demyx just nodded and Axel and Roxas bolted away to get the stuff ready. "What happened to a quiet night of reading and playing music together?" Demyx asked as he and Zexion walked hand in hand. "We can have that another night." Zexion replied. "Besides, I figured I should get used to hanging out with all your friends." Demyx wrapped his arm around the shorter teen as they kept on walking. "Well, I guess I should do the same with your friends." He said. "That would be impossible." Zexion said with a smirk. "All my friends are teachers." Demyx made them stop walking and made Zexion face him. "You never know until you try." He said as he wrapped his arms around Zexion, pulling him closer. "Now, where were we before Axel interrupted?"

That night, Demyx went to Zexion's house. He was about to ring the doorbell when Zexion came out. He wore a collared, dark blue shirt, black pants and blue sneakers. "Hey" He greeted. He and Demyx started walking down the street towards Roxas's house. Demyx was wearing a black shirt under his gray hoodie, dark blue slacks and white rubber shoes. "So, who else will be at the party?" Zexion asked. "Just a few friends." Demyx answered. "Sora, Riku, Marluxia, Larxene, Namine, Kairi. The usual crowd." Demyx looked down to see a worried look on Zexion's face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's Axel." Zexion replied. "I just feel uneasy around him. Like he's plotting something against me." Demyx pulled the shorter teen closer. "I know Axel has had more than his fair share of trouble. But if he wants to mess with you, he'll have to get me first." Demyx said and Zexion smiled.

At Roxas's house, Axel was all alone in Roxas's room. He was sitting quietly on the bed, holding two pictures, one for each hand. The one on the left was a picture of him, Roxas and Demyx while the other was a picture of when Demyx hugged Zexion in the park. "Everything was great." He said out loud, looking at the picture on the left. "Me and my two best friends were having the time of our lives and one of them was about to be more than that." He then looked at the other picture. "Then you had to come in and ruin everything." Axel's voice was filled with anger. "Originally, I thought you didn't have feelings for Demyx and if he told you, then you would've backed off. But I was wrong." He then crumpled the picture in his right hand and lit it on fire. "I swear by the end on tonight, Demyx will be mine."

**A/N: Looks like things are about to get intense. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying so far. Things are going to get a little bumpy. To those who are waiting for the chapter with the M content, the first one will be the chapter after the next one, so be patient. So, again, love to you all. Be updating soon**


	5. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Blue & Gold: Chapter 5**

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

The party started when Demyx and Zexion went through the door. Everybody greeted them and congratulated Demyx on passing his tests. They all gathered in the living room where bowls of chips, bottles of sodas and plastic cups was placed on the coffee table, the flat screen displayed a dancing game being played by Kairi and Namine and the rest were on the couch. Zexion was sitting on the couch beside Demyx and he noticed that Axel wasn't around. He thought it to be strange since it was his idea to have the party. "Hey Zexion, let's see if you're a good dancer." Marluxia said as he pulled Zexion by the hand over to the dance pad. He looked at Demyx. "You're the one who wanted to get used to hanging out with these guys." He said with a smirk. "Don't worry, Larxene is an easy opponent." "Wanna put your money where your mouth is, bro?" Larxene hissed as she stepped on to the dance pad. Zexion stepped onto the other one beside Larxene, anxiety showed on his face. The music started and Zexion and Larxene started stomping their feet. Early in the game, Larxene dominated and got a head start as Zexion struggled to keep up with the fast tempo but as the game progressed, Zexion got the hang of it and caught up to Larxene. In the end, Zexion won by just a few hundred points. Everyone cheered for him and Larxene patted him on the back, congratulating him. "Wow, you really must've impressed Larxy, she's usually a sore loser." Marluxia said who soon was slapped behind the head. Zexion sat back down on the couch beside Demyx.

As the party progressed, Zexion enjoyed himself in the company of Demyx's friends. He enjoyed talking with Riku, since he's the other intellectual of the group, Sora and Roxas were definitely brothers with the same hyperactive personalities, but Zexion didn't mind it at all. He was greatly impressed by Namine's drawings and he even enjoyed hanging out with Larxene, despite the fact that her teasing would go overboard sometimes. He was now sitting on the middle of the couch with Demyx on his left, his arm wrapped around the shorter teen's shoulders, and Larxene on his right. "I'm just going to use the bathroom, okay?" Demyx said and Zexion just nodded. Demyx got up and headed up the stairs. "Hey, Zexion" Larxene said and Zexion looked at her. "Demyx really likes you and he seems pretty happy. And you beat me on your first try of the game, so you got some of my respect." A small smile placed itself on Zexion's mouth. "But I think you shouldn't get to into this relationship. Before you came along, Axel was the one Demyx was crushing on." "Axel?" Zexion said with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "Yeah, he had this huge crush on him. He used to make drawings of them both. He even bought this stuffed lion with a red mane and Demyx played love songs to it." Larxene burst out laughing but despite how silly it sounded; Zexion was feeling something different from happiness. "All I'm saying is, you should be careful. You've got my respect, kid and feelings like those just don't fade away. A small part of it still lingers inside your heart, waiting for a small spark to light it up into a roaring flame." Larxene paused, and then burst out laughing again. "Oh, I've got to stop watching those stupid romance movies when Marluxia sleeps over."

Zexion took to heart everything he had heard. Suddenly, his heart started to beat quickly and it hurt a little. He approached Roxas and asked where the bathroom was. "It's up the stairs and the last door on the left." Roxas said. Zexion nodded and started to head up. He got in the bathroom and started to wash his face with cold water. He looked into the mirror and the clear reflection of his face, now dripping wet. 'Demyx liked Axel?' he thought to himself as he continued to wash his face. 'Larxene is right, a feeling like that doesn't just fade away. But Demyx would never betray me...' He was unsure about the last line. He wiped his face dry and got out. As soon as he stepped outside, he heard a noise in the room across him. He approached the door, his heart saying he'll regret opening that door. He opened the door wide and his eyes widened, tears starting to fall down his face. Zexion ran out of the house, his head not looking up to acknowledge anyone. In no time, Zexion got to his house and he ran up to his room. The large room had mocha coloured wallpaper with dark brown accents, an ebony desk with a black leather computer chair was on the right side of the room and a large black piano was on the left. The king-sized bed was in the middle of the room, dark blue covers and pillows covered the soft mattress. Zexion leaned back onto the door and slowly curled into a ball. He allowed his tears to finally fall as they pleased. The darkness slowly enveloped the room, and it embraced Zexion. He slowly drifted into sleep in the darkness of his room.

**A/N: And cliffhanger. I know I'm evil for leaving poor Zexy like that, but it is for a good reason. So the questions that you're asking right now are 'What happened to poor Zexy?' 'Where was Demyx?' and 'Why is Larxene so nice?' All of those answered in the next chapter. Well, except for the third one. Even I don't know the answer. Anyway, toodles!**


	6. Conflict

**A/N: And if you'll read here, you'll find out what transpired in the previous chapter. Sadly, the mystery of why Larxene was so nice in the previous chapter has not been solved. Thank you for sticking with this story. Around 3 to 4 more til the end. (deciding whether or not to make 2 chaps into 1). So, for those who have died of suspense, I bring you back to life.**

**Blue & Gold: Chapter 6**

**Conflict**

As the full moon shone in the star-studded sky, Demyx lay on his bed, looking up at the blank, dark blue ceiling. His phone, open in his hand, the sound of continuous beeping faintly being heard indicating that the person he tried to call won't answer. His eyes showed several emotions; anger, sadness, regret, confusion. 'Zexion won't pick up his phone.' He thought to himself. 'I know he has every right not to, but doesn't he want to talk to me?' He quickly sat up at the sound of his door opening, only to see the sight of Larxene. Larxene made her way into the room and sat on the chair in front of Demyx's plain, mahogany desk. "What do you want, Larxene?" Demyx said as he lay back down, facing the wall opposite his sister. "I'm wondering why you aren't lip locking with Axel." Larxene said harshly. Demyx sat up, but he didn't say a word. He felt a pain in his heart. He was confused and didn't know what to do, especially after what happened...

~*~*~1 hour earlier~*~*~

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, okay?" Demyx said and Zexion nodded at him. He climbed the stairs and faced a door. He tried opening it, but the door was lock. He heard the door behind him and turned around to see Axel. "Hey, what're you doing in there?" Demyx asked. "I dozed off." Axel replied with a smirk. "When Roxas wants something done, he'll get everyone involved." Demyx giggled. "If you want to use the bathroom, use the one in here. Apparently that one's under repairs." Demyx nodded and entered the room. There was a medium closet, a single bed with chequered covers, a desk with pencils and papers scattered all over it and another door leading to the bathroom. Demyx headed for the other door and came out a few minutes later. Axel was sitting on the bed. As he passed the desk, Demyx noticed a picture of him, Axel and Roxas on the beach. He went closer and picked it up. As he looked at it, he smiled as he remembered the days when it was only the three of them. "Hey Ax, remember this?" Demyx said and soon, Axel was right behind him, looking at the picture over his shoulders. "Of course I do." Axel said. "That's the time you and Roxas buried my body in sand while I was sleeping, then I caught you and did the same thing to you." Demyx chuckled. He also remembered that this was a time when he had feelings for Axel. He remembered that his favourite part of that day was when they were riding home, he woke up to see that he had fallen asleep and Axel had his arms wrapped around him.

Demyx suddenly felt arms snaking around his waist, pulling him backwards. His back soon came in contact with Axel's front. "You know Dem, that was the day you got me to actually swim instead of staying on land all day." Axel said as he turned Demyx around, making the blonde face him. Demyx immediately felt soft, moist lips on his own and Axel pulled him closer. Demyx placed his hands on Axel's chest, trying to resist and push away. His efforts were futile and his eyes slowly closed as he kissed back. Axel slid one hand into Demyx's shirt making the blonde softly moan. Taking advantage, Axel slid his tongue into Demyx's mouth, searching and discovering every square inch. Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him closer. Axel pushed Demyx towards the desk. He lifted Demyx onto the desk, making the papers fall and scatter on the floor. Axel started placing kisses on Demyx's neck and the blonde placed his hand behind the neck of the redhead, making the kisses last longer. He began lying down on the desk and Axel towerd above him. The redhead licked the blonde's neck, making him moan some more. As Axel climbed onto Demyx, his foot hit the chair and made it fall over. Demyx made Axel lips make contact with his once again, and the redhead didn't resist. Just then, the door flew wide open and a short figure stood there for a while and ran away...

~*~*~Present~*~*~

"I thought you liked Zexion." Larxene said, looking at her brother with eyes filled with both disappointment and concern. "I do" Demyx replied, his eyes fixated on the moon. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for Axel. What should I do?" Larxene gave a sigh as she headed out the door. "I'm not Marly, but if I was going to quote one of the lame lines from the movies he makes me watch. You should listen to your heart and see who it belongs to." She said before snorting. The door shut behind her and the only light in the room was coming from the moon. Demyx looked at it and he slowly drifted to sleep, thinking about both Axel and Zexion


	7. Leaving

**A\N: Hello. Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come up. You see, my laptop, where all my stories are, is on the fritz. I've managed to take out some files, but it seems I'll be updating my stories by memory until it gets fixed. So to compensate, I'll upload other stories. Most likely oneshots of my favourite parings. But anyways, enjoy and thank you for your patience ans support.**

**Blue & Gold: Chapter 7**

**Leaving**

The weekend passed and on Monday, Demyx got to school a few minutes before the bell rang. When he opened the door to his classroom, he saw Zexion sitting in the corner, looking outside. He wanted to speak to him, but his legs wouldn't move. Suddenly, Demyx's eyes met Zexion's, his heart skipped a beat. Zexion immediately turned away and Demyx was asked to take his seat. The day was slow and painful for Demyx. During lunch, Zexion sat alone under the shade of a tree instead of eating with him or his friends, during English he asked someone else to be his partner for a project and in music, he asked Riku to perform with him in the duet project, where they had to pair up with someone and perform, may it be a classical composition or a song. Demyx got a message and it was that Zexion didn't want to spend time with him.

After class, Riku and Zexion met at the music room to practice for the duet project. Riku was one of the top scorers of the school. He also plays the violin and has competed and won in several competitions. "So, what composition should we do?" Zexion asked. "Whatever you think is best." Riku replied as he brought out his violin. An hour had passed and they tried several compositions from several composers. Riku agreed that Zexion's playing was at professional level, but his heart was just not into it. "Well in my opinion, we sounded perfect when we played Canon." Riku said as he placed the violin back in its case. "Why don't we do that?" "I don't think we should do that." Zexion said as he stood from his seat and gathered his music sheets. "Why not?" Riku asked. "I just think it's overused. We should keep on looking." Zexion said and he bade Riku goodbye.

Riku walked down the corridor when he found Demyx on a bench. "How was practice?" The blonde asked without looking at Riku. Riku and everyone else knew what had happened. They all heard it from Larxene. He didn't know whether to sympathize or ignore him. He was with Zexion and he was happy, but he knew that Axel was the first person he ever liked that way. "Walk with me and I'll tell you about it." The silverette said. As they made their way for the exit, Riku talked about all the compositions they tried and how Zexion declined to use Canon. Demyx just looked down. They stopped at the main gate. "Look Dem" Riku started. "I wish I could help you out, everyone does. The problem is we don't know what this feels like. We'll help you out, but you have to figure out the answer for yourself." Riku then walked down the street and around the corner, and Demyx was all alone.

Riku was soon joined by Sora and they walked home together. "I really feel bad for Dem and Zexion." The brunette said. "They seemed really happy together. Why would Demyx do such a thing?" Riku looked down at his friend to see a sad face. He wrapped his right arm around the shorter teen and pulled him closer. "I don't know." He said. "But know that I'll never do that to you." Riku then kissed Sora on the head and the brunette lit up. Riku saw Axel leave a coffee shop across the street. "Hey Sora, you head home. I need to run some errands." Riku said. Sora nodded and gave the taller teen a hug before he ran down the street. Riku then chased after Axel. He caught up to Axel at a bus stop. "You're a little far from home." Axel said. "I had some errands to do." Riku said. "One of them being following me?" Riku didn't reply. "You obviously want something." Axel said. "Why'd you do it?" Riku asked. "Why did you destroy Demyx's and Zexion's relationship for your own wants?" "You're a smart guy. You can figure it out." Axel said. Riku just stared at Axel. "All right" Axel began as he stood. "Imagine this scenario; you, like always, have these huge feelings for Sora. You both understand each other, know what the other likes and hates, and you've been friends for a long time. But you started to want to become more than friends. You don't tell him because you're afraid it might destroy your friendship. Then one day, he tells you that he's in a relationship with someone. How'd you feel?" Riku just looked at the pavement and Axel got on a bus, heading for downtown.

That night, Zexion was reading in their family's library when a tall, dark man with long, silver hair and golden eyes wearing a thousand dollar suit walked in. "You seemed distressed recently." He said. "You noticed." Zexion said without taking his eyes of the book. "I'm a world-renowned psychologist, Zexion." The man said. "I'm also you're father. Either shrink or father, it's my job to know." Zexion sighed and slowly closed the book. "Either way, I don't want to talk about it." He said. "And I know all your tricks into making people talk, so don't think you can get anything out of me." "Very well." The older man said. "Remember we have dinner with your friend, Riku's family tomorrow. I don't want you bringing that attitude of yours." "They know it's normal for me to act like this." Zexion said. "Yes, but we'll be dining at a public place." The man then left and Zexion went back to reading.

The next day, Sora, Roxas, Demyx and Riku were all at the park. They all sat at the bench eating sea salt ice cream. Everybody was having a good time except for Riku. He was still thinking about what Axel had said to him. "Hey Riku, your ice cream is starting to melt." Sora said and it brought the silverette back to reality. "Is something bothering you?" "No, I'm fine." Riku said as he finished licking the melting spots. "Besides, I shouldn't eat too much. My family's having dinner with Zexion's family tonight and I shouldn't spoil my appetite." "So how did your families become close again?" Roxas said as he finished his second helping of ice cream. "His dad is famous psychologist and his mom is a world famous fashion designer." Riku said. "Both of them are clients of my dad's law firm. It's because of them that the firm got more high profile clients. In due time, they all got to know each other. But this isn't out of the blue; we've been having dinner with them since we were kids." Demyx stood up and threw his garbage in a near disposal bin and sat back down. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Demyx then let out a huge burp and everyone laughed. They all started walking home together. "So Dem, do you want to get back with Zexion?" Roxas asked. "I do, but I broke his trust." Demyx said. "I was probably the first one he gave his full trust to." "That's probably true." Riku said. "Me and Zexion didn't talk to each other much unless we needed to." Demyx just sighed. "I know its hard Dem. But nothing will happen if you just keep on moping. If you want to be back with Zexion, you've got to go and fight for him. It's always the toughest battles which are the most rewarding." "Any proof that a battle against all odds can be won?" Demyx asked. Riku just pulled Sora to his side and kissed him on the head. Demyx smiled and they all parted ways.

That night Zexion and his family were waiting in a dining room. The round table was covered with a white, silk cloth and the utensils of silver were neatly in place. There was a large vase in the center with an exotic array of flowers. Just then, Riku and his family came in. Riku walked beside a tall man with skin as fair as his and long, silver hair. His emerald green eyes not shifting its view as he walked. "Xemnas, it's good to see you." The man said. "Likewise, Sephiroth." Xemnas replied and all of them took a seat around the table. Time flew quickly as Xemnas and Sephiroth talked about business and other nonsense. Zexion excused himself to go to the washroom and Riku went with him. "So it's the last week of classes until the mid-year break." Riku said as he washed up. "Any plans?" "Me and father are going to Radiant Garden to visit mother." Zexion replied. "She's been terribly busy since it's nearly Fall." "How long are you going to stay there?" Riku asked. "Unsure." Zexion said and Riku gave him a confused look. "I told my mother about what happened, she told father and they agreed that it might be best for me to transfer to a private school in Radiant Garden as soon as possible." The news shocked Riku. "Zexion, how is this going to help you? And aren't a lot of your dad's clients here?" Riku continued. "Father says that being near Demyx will cause me emotional distress, which will hinder my ability to think properly. And he has more clients waiting for him n Radiant Garden. Plus, mother approves since we'll be able to spend more time together as a family." They started walking back to the dining room. "Zexion, is this what you want?' Riku asked. Zexion gave a sigh. "I don't know." He said. "I've never been good at these kinds of things. All I know is that I may or may not return from Radiant Garden after the break."


	8. The Chase

**A\N: Can't think of anything to write here. Usual stuff; thanks for reading and hope you're enjoying. Sorry if updating took a little longer.**

**Blue & Gold: Chapter 8**

**The Chase**

Demyx lay on his bed, staring at the light blue ceiling. Riku had told them about what Zexion's family had planned and he was hurt. Tears started fall from his eyes, sliding down the side of his head and falling on the covers of his bed. Roxas, Riku and Sora entered his room. Demyx wiped away his tears and sat up, but no one said a word. "I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up." Demyx said. "But it's no use. It's over." "Don't say that, Dem." Sora said. "Yeah, Zexion said he wasn't sure that this is what he wanted." Riku added. "There's still hope." Demyx stood up and looked outside his window. "You really think he'll take me back?" He asked and everyone nodded. "What about Axel?" "I haven't seen him in days." Roxas said. The others also said they haven't seen Axel since the party. "I'm not sure if I shou…" Before Demyx could finish, the door opened with a bang. "Oh just do it already." Larxene said as she went in, followed by Marluxia and Namine. "Zexion really likes you too and I'm sure he'd give up his entire inheritance just to be with you." Marluxia continued. "The reason he's unsure is because of your old feelings for Axel." "He still thinks you're in love with him." Namine stated. "If you want Zexion back, then you'll have to assure him that your entirety belongs to him and only him." "Ooooh, that was a good one, Nami." Marluxia said. There was a brief pause and Demyx looked out the window. He sighed and faced his friends. "Alright, tomorrow after the performances during music, I'll tell him." Demyx said.

The next day was the day of the duet performances in Music class. Parents were invited to attend. The performances were being held at the auditorium. It was filled with students and teachers. In the front row was Xemnas, Sephiroth and a man in a suit with a laptop and had the video cam pointed at the stage. It was Zexion's mother watching his performance from Radiant Garden. Sitting next to Sephiroth were Sora and Roxas. The rest were scattered around, keeping an eye out for Axel. Zexion, Riku and Demyx were all backstage preparing for their turn. Zexion and Riku wore same attires; they were wearing vests, ties, dress pants and leather shoes. Only difference was Riku's tie was silver while Zexion's was violet. Demyx had paired up with some random student who knew how to play the piano and could sing background for him. He wore a black blazer with a chequered, collared shirt underneath it. He wore dark blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. While they were preparing, Demyx glanced to look at Zexion and Riku and was surprised to see Zexion looking at him. They stayed like that for a few seconds and Zexion turned away. The performances started with different pair performing different genres. Then, Zexion and Riku's turn came. They both stood beside each other on the side entrance of the stage. "Psst, hey Zexion." Zexion heard and he turned to see Demyx. "Good luck out there." Demyx said with a smile. "Thanks, you too." Zexion said with a faint smile. "Now our next performers" The announcer said and Riku and Zexion walked to their places on stage. "Performing the composition 'Eine Kleine Nachmusik' by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Riku and Zexion."

Riku and Zexion began playing and the sound was heavenly. The fast tempo of the composition was hard to master and take control of, but the two played it perfectly. Neither of them was ahead nor fell back, they were both in unison the whole performance. After their performance, the whole auditorium burst into applause. After they had left the stage, it was Demyx's turn. "Our next pairing" The announcer said and Demyx and his partner took their places on stage. "Performing the cover of the song 'Pefrect' by Travis Garland, originally performed by Pink, Demyx and Kuro." Demyx took his guitar and got in front of the mic. He took a breath and began.

**_I know how you feel inside; you're in love and so am I. But you're with some other guy; I should be the one by your side. He cheated, made you feel no good, I told you that he would, I knew he'd make you cry. You're broken, let me make it better, glue you back together just give me a try. Pretty, pretty please. Don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect? If you get with me I will never make you feel any less than, less than perfect._**

As he listened to the words of the song, Zexion felt his heart pound, different emotions filling inside him. He went to watch Demyx perform from the side.

**_At his house you found the clothes. Try to play you and say whose are those? He's so stupid, here's how I know. What kind of genius would let the friendship go? He's conceited, only 'bout himself, he loves nobody else, he ain't even fly. You're broken, let me make it better, glue you back together just give me a try. Pretty, pretty please. Don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect? If you get with me I will never make you feel any less than, less than perfect._**

Zexion saw that Demyx's heart was really into the song. As Demyx continued singing, Zexion let himself be enveloped by the emotions the blonde was directing to him. He smiled at this and silently cheered him on.

**_It's gonna take time girl to heal that hole. He left exactly how long, I don't know but you got pain and I know a remedy; you gotta start kickin' it with someone like me. Now you're overanalyzing all of your faults, stop thinking it's all your fault. Now baby girl don't go and blame yourself 'cause he's just a douchebag, he's just a douchebag. I was hoping you'd let me replace him I would straight erase him right out of your mind. Pretty, pretty please. Don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect? If you get with me I will never make you feel any less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please. Don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect? If you get with me I will never make you feel any less than, less than perfect._**

The performance's end was met with loud applause and several screams of girls. After everyone had their turn, all the performers gathered on stage and took one big bow together. As everyone started to leave, the performers congratulated one another. Demyx approached Zexion, his heart racing as he got closer. "Hey Zexion, you were really good." He said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll get an A like you always do." "You were really good too, Dem." Zexion replied and Demyx was surprised that Zexion used his nickname and was smiling at him. "And now that you know the names of the keys on a piano, you'll ace music." Both of them laughed. "Well I got to go. I have to start packing." Zexion said and turned. Demyx reached to grab Zexion's arm, but the fire alarm suddenly activated. "Everyone please remain calm and proceed to the nearest exit." The PA announced. The performers on stage scattered and began moving for the stairs. Zexion was carried away by the wave of people and Demyx went the other way.

When everyone got out, they saw that the Science Lab was on fire. Demyx looked to see Zexion get in a car and drive off. "I'm willing to bet an entire month's allowance that Axel had something to do with this." Roxas said. "That would be great bro, if we had an allowance." Sora said. "I already checked with the teachers and students." Riku said. "Axel was absent the whole day and nobody saw him go into the lab." Demyx sighed. "I didn't even get to tell Zexion." He said softly. "Now he'll move to Radiant Garden for good." "You don't have to worry about that, Dem." Riku said. "I talked to my dad into taking a vacation to Radiant Garden and he agreed. He also said I could take you guys." Riku was immediately hugged by Demyx. "We'll leave tomorrow." Riku said and everyone headed home to start packing.

Somewhere in downtown Destiny City, in a dark room, a lighter flashed on and off. A phone suddenly rang and somebody picked it up. "Hey, how'd it go." The man asked. 'It all went like you said' The caller replied. 'Just remember that this was a one time deal.' "I know." The caller sighed. 'Anyway, the guys still aren't giving up. They're heading for Radiant Garden to follow Zexion.' "Thanks Vincent, you've been a great help." The man said and hung up. He then dialled a number and waited for an answer. 'Hello?' The recipient said. "Hey bro, how's it hanging?" The man said. 'Ugh, what do you want now?' The recipient asked in a harsh tone. "Wow Reno, is that really how you treat your younger brother?" The man asked. 'You know that with the position I have on the force and you having YOU'RE record, I could get fired with having any contact with you.' Reno said. "Relax bro, you won't need to actively participate this time." Axel replied. He heard his brother let out an exasperated sigh before asking what he needed. "A plane ticket to Radiant Garden. The earlier, the better." Axel said. Reno confirmed that the ticket was going to be in his mail the next day. Axel then dialed one last number. "Hey Seifer, how's Radiant Garden?" Axel asked. "Well, private school is a big improvement." Seifer replied. "But there's more rules and more people watching ya. It's hard to do whatever you want around here." "So itching to cause some trouble?" Axel asked as he smirked. "Ever since I got here. What do you have in mind?"


End file.
